¿Qué es el amor?
by Kiriahtan
Summary: One-shot · Akuroku · Roxas no lo comprende, por lo que tendrá que investigar y preguntar para saber qué es eso que llaman amor.


Este es un fic que empecé a planear mientras terminaba de jugar el _Kingdom hearts 358/2 Days_ estas Navidades y que por fin hoy me he puesto a escribir.

Espero que os guste. Como es el único juego de KH que he jugado (no me matéis, es que no tengo play) no sé si habrá incongruencias con otros KH pero espero que no.

Titulo ñoñísimo, lo sé. No me pegéis ;-;

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**

Roxas apartó el oído de la puerta. No era la primera vez que espiaba a través de la puerta del cuarto del amo del castillo, pero seguía sin comprenderlo por más que escuchara y escuchara. Aquella rosa era lo más importante para él, ¿verdad? Amaba aquella rosa. Al igual que aquella chica lo amaba a él a pesar de que era una bestia. Y él amaba a la chica. Se importaban. Eso era el amor.

¿Pero por qué no lograba entenderlo?

Se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en las escaleras. Sabía que el amo no saldría de su cuarto: estaba murmurando y dando vueltas, como furioso, mientras gruñía y se dirigía a la rosa. Solía ensimismarse y pasar días así, lo que le permitía al rubio poder explorar el castillo en busca de sincorazón sin peligro a ser descubierto, al menos no por la bestia. Apoyó la cara sobre las manos con un pequeño suspiro, pensativo.

De sus ideas le sacó de pronto el ruido de pasos más allá. Levantó la cabeza y de un salto se ocultó tras una de las columnas a tiempo de ver aparecer al candelabro. Aunque el amo siguiera en su cuarto los criados seguían vigilando el castillo.

Bien mirado ya había terminado la limpieza de sincorazón por ese día, podía volver al castillo ya. Así que esperó a que el candelabro se girase y se escabulló por la puerta de enfrente.

~o~

Tenía ganas de subir a la torre del reloj, pero antes tenía que pasar por su cuarto para dejar unas cosas. Al regresar para dirigirse a la torre casi se chocó contra alguien, distraído como iba. A pesar de intentaba no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza…

-Perdón –se disculpó.

-Ey, Roxas.

Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Xion.

-¿Eh, qué te pasa? Pareces… alicaído –preguntó Xion, observándole fijamente.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Roxas con una sonrisa. No estaba seguro de que hubiera sido muy creíble. Tampoco estaba mal era solo que… nada. Le apenaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –repitió él con un poco más de fuerza.

La chica no parecía creerle del todo pero asumió que se lo contaría cuando quisiera, de modo que asintió y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para animarle antes de echar a andar otra vez por el pasillo.

-Oye, Xion… -la llamó Roxas antes de que se fuera. Ella se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que es el amor? –se sentía bastante idiota preguntándolo pero siempre le había podido la curiosidad. Los primeros días en al Organización había sido eso lo que le había movido a hablar, el querer saber.

Xion ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, sin saber que responder.

-No sé. Quizá deberías preguntarle a Axel, quizá se acuerde de cuando era un corpóreo –le propuso al cabo de un rato, incapaz de responder a su pregunta.

Roxas asintió y Xion se perdió por el pasillo, con cosas que hacer. El chico se quedó pensando en mitad del pasillo, sin que aquello le hubiera aclarado nada. Se preguntó si Axel sabría la respuesta o si nunca averiguaría qué era. No, Axel tenía que saberlo. Él siempre tenía una respuesta para todas sus preguntas; o, aunque no fuera así, estaba seguro de que hablar con él le animaría y le haría pensar en otras cosas de modo que se dirigió hacia Villa Crepúsculo. Sin duda ya habría terminado la misión que hubiera tenido aquel día.

~o~

Como ya había supuesto Roxas, Axel ya estaba en la torre del reloj, sentado en el borde como siempre. Nunca se habían caído por muy alto que estuviera. Roxas se acercó y, pasando los pies sobre el bordillo, se sentó a su lado contemplando el próximo atardecer. El sol aún no se había acercado a poniente y el cielo seguía siendo de color azul, aunque empezaba a teñirse de ámbar.

-Hola, Roxas –le saludó Axel con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Axel –con solo aquello ya logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Aquella vista, estar allí sentado en compañía… era el mejor momento del día. Solo faltaban los helados. Axel debería tenerlos. No se equivocaba, pronto Axel le tendió el suyo.

Dulce y salado a la vez.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin decir nada. A veces no es necesario decir algo, simplemente se deja correr el tiempo, grano a grano, a gusto. Pasase lo que pasase esperaba que siempre existiesen esos atardeceres. No se imaginaba vivir sin esperar ir a la torre por la tarde a tomar un helado con sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal la misión de hoy?

-Bien, ha sido fácil. ¿La tuya?

-También.

Nuevamente, silencio.

-Oye, Axel, tenía algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes lo que es el amor?

A pesar de estar mirando el horizonte, como el sol se acercaba lentamente al paisaje que se veía más allá, la villa y el tranvía; Roxas sabía que Axel le estaba mirando en ese momento, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad. El amo del castillo… quiere mucho a una rosa… y la chica que hay en el castillo lo ama a él pero… no lo termino de entender –confesó. No sabía si se había explicado bien, todo aquel tema era un embrollo, pero esperaba que Axel hubiera entendido lo que intentaba decir.

-Roxas, mírame –le pidió Axel.

-¿Qué pasa…? –preguntó el rubio girándose.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase notó los labios de Axel sobre los suyos. Sorprendido le miró, pero Axel tenía los ojos cerrados. Así que cerró los suyos, dejándose llevar por aquello sin romper el encanto del momento.

Cuando se separaron Axel no dijo nada y Roxas se lo quedó mirando. Sin saber por qué le pareció que se sonrojaba y bajó la mirada, para ver la plazoleta del tranvía allá abajo.

-¿Has sentido algo? Eso es el amor. Pero nosotros no tenemos corazón, Roxas. El amor es para los humanos –le explicó Axel.

Roxas no podría definir lo que había en la voz de su amigo, era demasiado confuso. Asintió.

**Fin**


End file.
